Clannad Wonderful Days - Especial
by Yatsu
Summary: Historias extras de la serie Clannad Wonderful Days. La primera esta centrada en uno de los personajes de la serie, Youhei Sunohara en el cual pese a su vida rebelde no consigue novia pero un suceso crucial sera determinante para su vida. La segunda es una anecdota la cual se centrara en el pasado y futuro de la serie.
1. Sunon: El Mundo de Sunohara

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _Se agradece a los lectores que han leido la serie completa a pesar de lo extendo de los capitulo. Sin embargo, la historia todavia no termina ahi. Antes de empezar la siguiente temporada, les traigo dos especiales en la cual el primero es dedicado a uno de los personajes mas importantes de la serie en la cual sin el, no habria sido un gran exito por sus elocuientes ocurrencias al lado de los protagonistas. Espero que disfruten del especial de Sunohara. Se agradece por los comentarios._

 **Especial 01: Sunon: El Mundo de Sunohara**

 _Yo vivo en esta ciudad, la cual siempre he detestado. Está lleno de tantas memorias que quiero olvidar pero no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdos tristes, alegres e incluso aquellos que dejaron huella en lo más profundo de mi mente la cual me atormenta día tras día. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que todo sería nada más que un sueño, algo comenzó a cambiar en mi vida: un encuentro muy importante la cual haría que todo sea diferente._

 _Hace tres_ _año_ _s, i_ _ngresé_ _a este instituto gracias a mis aptitudes en el_ _fútbol_ _soccer._ _M_ _e fui de mi pueblo natal con la_ _ilusión_ _de hacer enorgullecer a mi hermana pero_ _…_ _la realidad suele ser a veces demasiado cruel._ _C_ _uando_ _formé_ _parte del club de_ _fútbol_ _,_ _pensé_ _que las cosas me_ _irían_ _bien como en mi antiguo colegio en la secundaria pero fui maltratado y abusado por los miembros veteranos ya que ellos siempre abusan de los nuevos con su arrogancia y egocentrismo._ _U_ _n_ _día_ _, fue tanta la_ _humillación_ _que no pude soportar_ _más_ _y me puse a pelear con todos esos malditos patanes que como resultado me fui obligado a dejar el club._ _A_ _hora sin ninguna meta en la vida y abandonado a mi suerte vivo en uno de los cuartos donde se alojan en su_ _mayoría_ _miembros del club de rugby._ _Así_ _es como_ _comenzó_ _mi desgraciada vida pero eso_ _comenzó_ _a cambiar al conocer a dos chicos que al final se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, Tomoya Okazaki y Kurou Sakagami. Gracias a ellos, la vida en esta escuela no es tan mala como yo_ _creía_ _. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y en este_ _último_ _año_ _de instituto mis amigos han conseguido ir a un paso hacia adelante en sus vidas_ _dejándome_ _atrás_ _pero un_ _día_ _ocurrió_ _algo que cambio el curso de mi vida_ _…_

 _Ese_ _día_ _, estaba decidido en aprender de ellos dos y no quedarme_ _atrás_ _. Me_ _encontré_ _con Okazaki, que al parecer_ _también_ _quería_ _decirme algo en ese momento y estuvimos conversando mientras almorzamos acerca de mi futuro_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Sabes, Okazaki? Probablemente no lo creas pero estuve pensando en un nuevo empleo para mí.

TOMOYA: No me digas. ¿Y esta vez de qué se trata?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué piensas? ¿No luzco genial?

TOMOYA: Mmmm… sí, es verdad.

SUNOHARA: ¡Noooo! Se supone que tienes que estar de acuerdo conmi… ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que sí?

TOMOYA: Por supuesto. Estás de lo mejor.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! Bueno, el hecho de que me lo digas de ese modo luce algo vergonzoso. Bueno, volviendo al tema, pienso hacer una fortuna con mi nueva carrera. ¿No te parece genial si me convierto en modelo? Posiblemente salga en una de esas revistas de moda o algo por el estilo. Y también si es posible incluso salga en alguna presentación, quizá también en desfiles de moda… ¡Jajaja!

TOMOYA: Por favor… no sigas…

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: No quiero que lo hagas, Sunohara.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué lo dices?

TOMOYA: Mira, si te conviertes en modelo, serás popular…

SUNOHARA: ¡Pues claro! Me convertiré en una estrella.

TOMOYA: Pero… si eso sucede… el tiempo que dedicamos juntos inevitablemente va a desaparecer…

SUNOHARA: Bueno… tú sabes…

TOMOYA: ¡No quiero! Yo... no quiero…

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Ya entiendo, es por lo que podrías quedarte solo, ¿eh? No te preocupes, te pondré en la brigada de Sunohara también. Seremos un gran equipo tú y yo juntos. Si te preguntas de que va, bueno será algo como la armada de Ishihara, ya sabes de ese modelo que tiene su grupo en la revista que leímos el otro día y…

TOMOYA: ¡Me niego!

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: ¡No quiero que formes una brigada como esa! ¿No te das cuenta de que habrá también otras personas cerca de ti?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, eso sí… pero…

TOMOYA: Sunohara… hay… hay algo que debo decirte… yo…

SUNOHARA: ¿Huh? ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy no actúas como siempre.

TOMOYA: Tienes razón. La verdad es que en este año he conocido a muchas personas en este instituto incluyendo a nuestro amigo Kurou, a ti y a muchas chicas de nuestra escuela. Todas tenían sus diferencias… pero… a través de ellas… pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente me importa… y esa persona, eres tú Sunohara.

SUNOHARA: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

TOMOYA: En pocas palabras… yo… ¡Quiero estar siempre contigo!

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué?

TOMOYA: Digo que quiero pasar mi vida siempre a tu lado. Acaso… ¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Esto no tiene nada de sentido! ¿Y qué hay de Nagisa-chan?

TOMOYA: Ella es tan solo una querida amiga a la cual ayude pero no significa nada para mí.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! Yo… pues yo también quiero tener una novia y si eso sucede…

TOMOYA: Entiendo… entonces no soy adecuado para ti, ¿verdad? ¡Adiós!

SUNOHARA: ¡Espera Okazaki! Entonces… ¿lo que quieres es que yo sea tu pareja?

TOMOYA: ¡Exacto!

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! Realmente no entiendo esto…

TOMOYA: ¡Pues yo sí!

 _Sunohara queda totalmente_ _despabilado_ _y en shock ante la_ _determinación_ _de su amigo_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Yo… no lo sabía.

TOMOYA: Lo sé. Es algo que pude darme cuenta ahora. Hasta entonces he conocido a varias chicas pero… ninguna ha sido capaz de gustarme a pesar de las experiencias que hemos vivido. Sin embargo, cuando estoy a tu lado muchas cosas emocionantes pasan y cada día disfruto de ellas. Por ello, Sunohara… ¡Quiero que estés conmigo por siempre!

SUNOHARA: Esto… pues… no estoy seguro…

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos mejores amigos?

SUNOHARA: Entonces mejor ponemos un fin a eso de "mejores amigos", ¿no?

TOMOYA: ¿Estás diciendo que prefieres más a Kurou que a mí?

SUNOHARA: ¡Tampocoooooooooo!

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, tienes razón.

SUNOHARA: Hasta que por fin lo entendiste.

TOMOYA: Sí, vayamos a ser algo mucho más que ser solo mejores amigos.

SUNOHARA: Esto… ¡noooo!, eso no es lo que pretendía decir… Okazaki, tú me agradas pero… mejor dejémoslo, ¿sí?

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué tiene que acabar así? ¡Maldita sea! De acuerdo, entonces iré a buscar a alguien más. ¡Esto se terminó entre tú y yo!

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¡Espera un minuto!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Solamente eres un desconocido para mí ahora.

SUNOHARA: Pero… bueno, hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, ¿no? No es necesario que llegues a ese extremo de cortar nuestra amistad.

TOMOYA: Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ambas condiciones son demasiado extremas!

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Adoro cuando pones esa cara tan graciosa.

SUNOHARA: ¡EEEEEEKKK!

TOMOYA: Hablando en serio, ¿Cuál es tu decisión? ¿Cortar para siempre nuestra amistad o salir conmigo? ¡Elige!

SUNOHARA: Supongo que esta es la definitiva, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Si no me respondes ahora, me voy.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ugh! Está bien… saldré contigo por ahora.

TOMOYA: Perfecto, entonces a partir de ahora esa es la clase de relación que tendremos.

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero… espero que algún día vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes.

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, la_ _última_ _hora de clases termina y todos se van de regreso a sus_ _casas…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Las clases se terminaron!

 _Sunohara se levanta con una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro…_

TOMOYA: Por la expresión de tu rostro se puede decir que hoy va a ocurrir algo interesante, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: Exactamente. Mi habitación va a convertirse en algo más cyber.

TOMOYA: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

SUNOHARA: Voy a conectar una consola de videojuegos a la tele que trajimos juntos ayer.

TOMOYA: ¡Oh! ¡Eso sí que es realmente cyber!

SUNOHARA: ¡Pues claro! No sirve de nada tener una tele sin poder hacer algo divertido con ella.

TOMOYA: Eres lo máximo.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, por ahora tengo que ir a recoger lo que necesito.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo, yo también iré.

 _Momentos más tarde, Tomoya y Sunohara regresan juntos al dormitorio llevando_ _consigo una consola de videojuegos y un paquete con los accesorios._

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! Esto fue muy fácil. Ahora si podremos jugar videojuegos, seguramente me quedare clavado varias horas allí.

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Seguramente.

SUNOHARA: Juguemos juegos de lucha hasta que se nos pelen los dedos.

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Pero si hacemos eso, ya no podremos jugar por un tiempo.

 _Después de ello, Sunohara y Tomoya regresan al dormitorio donde él_ _vive,_ _luego_ _comienzan a acomodar todo para instalar la consola que él ha traído._

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora si lo voy a conectar! Okazaki, enchufa el cable que tienes detrás de ti.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo.

 _Inmediatamente Tomoya coge el cable que tenía detrás mío y lo enchufa_ _justo en_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué tratas de hacerme? ¡Te he dicho que lo enchufes en la consola pero no en mi trasero!

TOMOYA: Lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación de probarte.

SUNOHARA: ¡EEEEEEEEK!

 _Después de instalar la consola…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Listo! ¡Todo instalado! Ahora lo único que falta es poner un videojuego. Escoge cualquiera que te guste.

 _Tomoya coge un videojuego al azar de la bolsa que trajeron y lo coloca dentro de la_ _consola…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Todo encendido!

 _Sunohara enciende la consola y en la pantalla del televisor comienza a aparecer la_ _pantalla de titulo del videojuego pero…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Aprendiendo Inglés?

TOMOYA: Ya entiendo, eso explica por qué ha sido todo tan sencillo. Me temo que te ha engañado dándote juegos educativos para niños.

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¿Bromeas?

TOMOYA: Míralo tú mismo. En la bolsa no encontrarás más que juegos educativos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Tienes razón!

TOMOYA: Me temo que ese sujeto cree que eres un retardado como para darte esta clase de juegos. Sunohara, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

SUNOHARA: ¡Rayos! Debí haber prestado más atención a la hora de revisar el contenido.

TOMOYA: ¿Quieres que lo masacre?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: ¡No pienso perdonar a ese miserable! ¡No permitiré que nadie te trate como a un imbécil! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Ahora mismo voy a sacarle la mierda!

 _Tomoya estaba a punto de irse furioso cuando Sunohara lo detiene…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Nooo! ¡Espera, Okazaki!

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto no te molesta también? Estoy muy furioso que la gente te trate de esa forma.

SUNOHARA: Esto… no tienes por qué tomártelo al pecho. Además solo falta poco tiempo para nuestra graduación, así que causar una revuelta como esta es lo que ellos esperan que hagamos.

TOMOYA: Mmmm… no me había dado cuenta. Sunohara, eres brillante. No cabe la menor duda.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! No es para tanto, solo no debes actuar precipitadamente.

TOMOYA: ¿Sabes una cosa?

SUNOHARA: Dime…

TOMOYA: Lo he decidido. A partir de ahora viviré contigo en esta habitación.

SUNOHARA: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Me encanta cuando pones ese rostro.

 _Antes que llegue la noche, Tomoya había regresado a su casa para empacar un maletín_ _con algunas de sus pertenencias y regresar al dormitorio de Sunohara..._

TOMOYA: Este es el adiós… padre… este será la última vez que veré este lugar…

 _Mientras tanto, en el corredor del edificio donde están hospedados los miembros del club_ _de Rugby y también donde Sunohara vive, Tomoya lo encuentra conversando por_ _teléfono de mal humor…_

SUNOHARA: … ¿Ah sí? ¡Haz lo que quieras!

 _Después de eso, Sunohara cuelga violentamente el teléfono del edificio…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué sucede hombre?

SUNOHARA: Esto es un fastidio. Mi hermana menor ha dicho que piensa venir a visitarme sí o sí, aunque ella no quiere escucharme.

TOMOYA: ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Túuuuu? No lo sabía.

SUNOHARA: Esto… oye, ¿por qué has traído ese equipaje tan grande? ¡Jajaja! Cualquiera diría que te has fugado de casa.

TOMOYA: ¡Acertaste! Y no pienso volver nunca jamás.

SUNOHARA: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿puedo hacerlo yo también? ¡EEEEEEEEEK!

 _Después de un rato, ambos se encontraban dentro del cuarto pero todo estaba en silencio_ _y ninguno de ellos pronunció una sola palabra. El ambiente estaba enrarecido por lo que_ _Tomoya decidió empezar con otro tema para calmar a su compañero que estaba_ _nervioso…_

TOMOYA: Dime, ¿Cómo es tu hermana pequeña?

SUNOHARA: Es solo una chica normal. No tiene ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal.

TOMOYA: Ya veo, tenía una corazonada de que ella fuera algo así.

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero lo malo es que ella es muy obsesiva conmigo. Podría decirse que ella es una persona sobreprotectora con su hermano.

TOMOYA: Sobreprotectora… es una palabra bien precisa viniendo de ti. Pero… aún no entiendo qué tiene eso de malo el hecho que venga a verte. A mí me parece agradable.

SUNOHARA: Lo que es desagradable es el motivo por el que viene.

TOMOYA: ¿Motivo? ¿Tiene alguna razón en especial?

SUNOHARA: Exacto. Ella viene a ver si estoy bien o no.

TOMOYA: Pero… tú estás bien, ¿o no?

SUNOHARA: Sí, de salud estoy perfectamente.

TOMOYA: Bueno, si no estás mal de salud entonces…

SUNOHARA: Si…

TOMOYA: ¿Salud mental?

SUNOHARA: Estoy bien.

TOMOYA: Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

SUNOHARA: Es algo muy complicado. Verás, ella siempre me ha animado y apoyado cuando jugaba fútbol y ella estaba tan orgullosa de mí por lo que tomé la estúpida decisión de irme de mi pueblo para entrar en una buena escuela para mejorar más mis habilidades en el deporte.

TOMOYA: ¡Tú no eres un idiota!

SUNOHARA: Lo sé, pero esa es la razón por la que ella está tan preocupada por mí. Por lo tanto, ella quiere ver con sus propios ojos el estilo de vida que estoy llevando ahora… lo más seguro es que cuando lo vea no querrá irse de aquí.

TOMOYA: Espera, tu hermana todavía es una estudiante de colegio, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente tiene tiempo suficiente como para venir hasta aquí para quedarse?

SUNOHARA: ¡Tch! Seguramente irá a saltear clases.

TOMOYA: Vaya, eso es algo que ustedes dos tienen en común, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: Diste en el clavo.

TOMOYA: Aunque tú suenas más como un diamante oculto en un río.

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

TOMOYA: Bueno, ¿por qué no le demuestras que estas bien y saludable?

SUNOHARA: ¿Cómo, eh?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué opinas de jugar fútbol juntos desnudos y riéndonos sin importar nada?

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso es una locura!

TOMOYA: Bueno… ¿Y qué tal si nos quedamos desnudos cerca de la escuela pasándola bien en nuestro rato libre?

SUNOHARA: ¡¿Por qué mierda incluyes lo de desnudarse en tus ideas?!

TOMOYA: Bueno, de esa forma demuestras que vives a tu manera.

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Mira, en resumen, lo que debemos planear es hacerle entender a ella que yo, a pesar de haber perdido mis sueños, he encontrado otra forma de ser feliz.

TOMOYA: Otra felicidad, ¿eh? Mmmm…

 _Tomoya queda observando a Sunohara y pensando detenidamente…_

TOMOYA: (¿Qué otra clase de felicidad pudo haber entrado en su vida? Es muy dificil… ¡Espera!) ¡Pues claro! ¡Yo!

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué tratas de decir?

TOMOYA: Me he dado cuenta de que sí existe otra felicidad que encontraste y es el hecho de que yo existo como "Tu amante".

SUNOHARA: ¡EEEEEEK!

TOMOYA: Si vuelves a hacer eso, no dudare en besarte.

SUNOAHARA: ¡EEEEEEEEEK!

TOMOYA: Bueno, si tú insistes allí voy.

 _Tomoya se acerca firmemente hacia él y se pone cada vez más cerca de su rostro para_ _besarlo…_

SUNOHARA: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

 _Al amanecer Sunohara se levanta de su cama de forma violenta, cayéndose al piso…_

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAAAAARGH!

 _Después de ello, al despertarse se pone a fijar alrededor y para su sorpresa su_ _habitación estaba como siempre y la maleta de su amigo no estaba por lo que sentía_ _aliviado…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Uf! Solo era una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Ese fue el sueño más horrible que he tenido en mi vida. Okazaki y yo haciendo esas cosas… ¡Argh! No quiero recordarlo… ¡Uf! Vaya, pero sí que es temprano.

 _Sunohara, se viste y se va en camino hacia el instituto y logra llegar temprano por_ _primera vez en largo tiempo y en ello, encuentra a su amigo Tomoya conversando con_ _Kurou…_

KUROU: Ya veo. Es un buen detalle de tu parte.

TOMOYA: Sí, por eso te lo pido que se lo des en la hora del almuerzo.

KUROU: Seguramente hoy llegara… ¡Oye mira! Hablando del rey de Roma, mira quien se aparece.

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Saben? Hoy tuve un sueño de lo más loco y…

KUROU: Vaya, llegas en un buen momento. Okazaki, tiene algo para ti.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Sunohara, quiero que recibas esto.

SUNAHARA: ¡Espera! ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?

TOMOYA: Sí.

TOMOYA: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Aléjate de miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 _Sunohara huye despavoridamente confundido por el sueño que tuvo anoche…_

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué le pasa a este tipo?

TOMOYA: No lo sé.

NAGISA: ¡Buenos días, Okazaki y Sakagami!

KUROU & TOMOYA: ¡Hola!

NAGISA: ¿Le sucedió algo a Sunohara?

TOMOYA: No entiendo, yo le iba a entregar esto por su cumpleaños pero…

NAGISA: Entonces… ¿no le gustó mi regalo?

KUROU: Nah, es otra de sus estupideces otra vez.

TOMOYA: Así parece. Ya pasará.

NAGISA: Lo bueno es que tiene mucha energía.

KUROU: Así parece…

 _Este es el instituto donde yo estudio. Lo amigos que conocí_ _,_ _las experiencias que yo viví_ _aquí_ _._ _A_ _pesar de las cosas tristes o malas que suceden aprendí que también hay_ _momentos divertidos que puedes disfrutar al lado de las personas que les aprecias_ _mucho..._

 **FIN**

 _ **PROXIMAMENTE:**_

 _Yo siempre he vivido en esta ciudad, está lleno de tantas memorias que formaron parte de mi vida. Recuerdos alegres, tristes, dolorosos y a la vez también maravillosos. Dentro de mi corazón se encontraba una profunda soledad y tristeza, de no ser por mi hermana quizá habría estado completamente sola en este mundo. Sin embargo, entre esos recuerdos hay uno que siempre he atesorado durante el resto de mi vida incluso al pasar los años, ese recuerdo todavía permanece dentro de mi corazón_ _._

 _Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en esta vida, hechos sin explicar, apariciones misteriosas y también_ _,_ _encuentros predestinados…_

 _Estoy segura de que al igual que hoy también ocurrirán muchas cosas maravillosas y sorprendentes en adelante, mientras que estoy al lado de la persona más importante para mí…_

 _No se pierdan el_ _segundo_ _Especial de_ _ **Clannad Wonderful Days ESPECIAL 02:**_ _ **Un encuentro predestinado**_ _ **.**_ _Una historia oculta_ _jamás_ _contada en la cual el destino de dos personas se cruzan sin darse cuenta de ello._


	2. Un encuentro predestinado

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

A continuación viene el segundo especial en el cual es el turno nuevamente de Ryou solo que en esta ocasión cuenta algunos hechos que ocurrieron en el pasado antes de conocer a Kurou y los demás e incluye ademas algunos avances de lo que vendría más adelante en la siguiente temporada. No olviden de comentar.

 **Especial 02: Un encuentro predestinado**

 _Yo siempre he vivido en esta ciudad,_ _está_ _lleno de tantas memorias que formaron parte de mi vida. Recuerdos alegres, tristes, dolorosos y a la vez_ _también_ _maravillosos. Dentro de mi_ _corazón_ _se encontraba una profunda soledad y tristeza, de no ser por mi hermana_ _quizá_ _habría_ _estado completamente sola en este mundo. Sin embargo, entre esos recuerdos hay uno que siempre he atesorado durante el resto de mi vida incluso al pasar los_ _año_ _s, ese recuerdo_ _todavía_ _permanece dentro de mi_ _corazón…_

 _ **Ciudad de Hikarizaka, en la**_ _ **clínica**_ _ **del Doctor Oscuro, varios**_ _ **año**_ _ **s**_ _ **después…**_

RYOU: Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza, querida hermana.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! No tienes por qué darlas. Recuerda que eres mi hermana pequeña después de todo.

RYOU: Pero yo ya no soy una chiquilla.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Lo sé, aunque no entiendo cómo es que puedes soportar a un cascarrabias como él.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: Olvídalo. Es verdad, ustedes dos han cambiado mucho.

RYOU: Hermana…

KYOU: Por cierto, ¿qué hago con esta vieja pancarta que encontré? No recuerdo que teníamos algo como esto.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Espera hermana! Esto… esa pancarta es muy preciada para mí.

KYOU: ¿De verdad? ¡Oooooh! ¡Ya veo! Te lo dio un admirador secreto, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Estas equivocada!

KYOU: Aunque por lo que está escrito no parece ser exactamente una confesión de amor… entonces… ¿Por qué es tan preciada para ti?

RYOU: Porque me ayudo a inspirarme desde hace mucho tiempo.

KYOU: ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

RYOU: Fue cuando empezamos a estudiar en salones separados cuando comenzamos el segundo año, ¿lo recuerdas?

KYOU: Mmmm… pues… no lo recuerdo bien. Aunque estoy empezando a recordar que tuve unos problemas con ciertos chicos delincuentes que solía conocer…

RYOU: ¿Qué tal si lo recordamos juntas? Los sucesos de aquellos días…

 _ **Instituto superior de Hikarizaka, hace algunos**_ _ **año**_ _ **s**_ _ **atrás**_ _ **cuando ellas cursaron el segundo**_ _ **año**_ _ **de Instituto, estaban reunidos muchos alumnos viendo los carteles en el cual les corresponde los nuevos salones para cada estudiante al principio del semestre**_ _ **…**_

CHICAS: ¡Sí! Estamos en la misma clase. ¡Qué felicidad!

CHICO ESTUDIANTE #1: ¿Qué? ¿Mi profesor es Aoshima? ¡Maldición!

CHICO ESTUDIANTE #2: Sí, siempre hace exámenes sorpresa, realmente lo odio.

 _En ese momento, yo estaba viendo mi nombre ubicado en uno de los salones para segundo_ _año…_

RYOU: Clase 2-B…

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ryou!

RYOU: Hermana, veo que pudiste llegar a tiempo.

KYOU: Sí, por poco y se me hacía tarde. Mmmm… la case 2-B, ¡Ughhh!

RYOU: ¿Qué clase te toco?

KYOU: En la 2-E. Parece que estaremos separadas, ¿no?

RYOU: Así parece.

KYOU: Dime, ¿y conoces a las chicas de segundo que entraran en tu clase?

RYOU: No, a ninguna de ellas.

KYOU: Ya veo. Pero no te rindas. Estoy segura de que harás amigos rápidamente. Todo saldrá bien porque eres tú, Ryou.

RYOU: No lo creo, pero…

KYOU: No te infravalores. Tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma.

RYOU: Lo sé, pero…

KYOU: Sé que todavía no puedes superarlo pero tienes que seguir adelante por mamá.

RYOU: Tienes razón.

KYOU: ¡Wah! Tengo que retirarme, me están llamando. Nos vemos después.

RYOU: ¡De acuerdo!

 _Justo_ _después_ _que mi hermana se marchara, caminaba_ _distraída_ _cuando me choque con un chico del mismo_ _año_ _que yo sin saber que eso no_ _sería_ _una simple coincidencia_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! No me fije.

KUROU: Descuida, no pasa nada.

 _Ese_ _día_ _, en la clase 2-E. Empezamos todos con nuestra rutina aburrida de clases._ _Fui nombrada delegada del salón_ _por cuestiones de popularidad. Mi vida_ _sería_ _tranquila de no ser por ciertos chicos rebeldes que empezaron a volverme loca._

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, los dos chicos delincuentes de mi_ _salón_ _estaban castigados trabajando, arreglando las tablas y letreros para el festival escolar que se acerca_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar a hacer esto justo cuando estamos en segundo año?

TOMOYA: Debido a que no hemos podido escapar, ¿no?

 _Ambos recuerdan el momento en que ellos intentaron escaparse usando la cortina de la ventana como medio para cubrir su escape pero en ese momento, otro chico rebelde justo entra en el_ _salón_ _de clases llegando tarde_ _…_

PROFESOR: Sakagami, ¿otra vez tarde? ¿Por qué no puedes llegar temprano como todos los demás?

KUROU: Porque precisamente no soy como los demás.

PROFESOR: Esta bien que te pongas a leer libros pero sé más responsable con tu vida.

KUROU: Bueno, si quiere corregir a todo el mundo supongo que también debería empezar con aquellos que están detrás de esa cortina.

PROFESOR: ¿QUEEEE? ¡Oigan ustedes dos!

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: ¡Jejejejeje! ¿Qué cosas, no?

KYOU: ¡GRRRRRRRR!

 _Después_ _de ello, ambos son castigados por escapar de clase_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡No puedo soportarlo!

KUROU: Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? Ya no eres un chiquillo de kínder.

SUNOHARA: ¡ESTAMOS ASÍ POR TU CULPA!

KUROU: No me culpes de tus idioteces.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tú fuiste el que nos delató!

KUROU: ¡Humph! Usar el viejo truco de la cortina, no te pases. Eso es más viejo que Aristóteles.

TOMOYA: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? A ti no te castigaron.

KUROU: Bueno, yo también me acabo de fugar de las clases. Además estar con ustedes de alguna manera me quita el aburrimiento.

TOMOYA: ¿Nos usaste como excusa para salir fuera?

KUROU: Eso lo llamo estrategia. Bueno, iré a traer más clavos y otro pote de pintura.

TOMOYA: Cada vez entiendo menos a este tipo.

SUNOHARA: Esto es un asco…

KYOU: ¡Ustedes son los que me dan asco!

 _En ese preciso momento, cuando Kurou se marcho, aparece Kyou repentinamente con un martillo golpeando una de las tablas para asustar a Sunohara_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Por qué tengo que vigilarlos a ustedes todo el tiempo?

SUNOHARA: Si tanto te molesta, ¡déjanos en paz! Tú siempre te metes en nuestro camino, esa es la razón por la que siempre…

KYOU: ¡A esto se le llama "Resentimiento indebido"! Si no sabes ese concepto, abriré tu maldito cráneo con este martillo y te lo meteré en tu cerebro de maní.

SUNOHARA: Oye, no te lo tomes tan en serio…

KYOU: ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Esa es la razón por la que no quería ser la delegada de la clase!

TOMOYA: Entonces, deja que terminemos esto y rápidamente vete de donde viniste. No queremos perder el tiempo discutiendo aquí.

KYOU: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

TOMOYA: Tomoya Okazaki, ¿y tú eres?

KYOU: No tengo un nombre para decírselo a los delincuentes como ustedes.

TOMOYA: ¡Oye! ¡No es justo! Yo te di mi nombre, al menos dime el tuyo.

KYOU: No, no quiero relacionarme con idiotas.

TOMOYA: Tú, sí que tienes un fuerte carácter.

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Y dónde está el otro?

TOMOYA: Si te refieres a él, fue a buscar un bote de pintura.

KYOU: Ese tipo sí que tiene el coraje para escabullirse de mí, ¿eh? En cuanto lo agarre…

KUROU: Ya encontré la pintu…

 _Aprovechando la_ _distracción_ _, Sunohara minuciosamente se va alejando de_ _allí…_

KYOU: ¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

 _Kyou va persiguiendo a Sunohara y por desgracia justo cuando lo agarra tropieza con las tablas que estaban paradas e inclinadas y se le vienen a caer encima a ella pero justo en ese momento_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Idiotas!

 _Kurou, reacciona inmediatamente y sujeta a Kyou con sus brazos evitando que las tablas caigan justo encima de ella y la salva, evitando que sea lastimada. Por desgracia, Sunohara no_ _corrió_ _con la misma suerte_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Espera! ¿Qué crees que me estás haciendo?

KUROU: Oye, acabo de salvarte y, ¿así me lo agradeces?

SUNOHARA: Por desgracia yo no fui tan afortunado… ¡Argh!

 _Fue una_ _sensación_ _bastante_ _extraña_ _, pero fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que un chico me sujetara de ese modo para salvar mi vida. De alguna manera, me_ _sentía_ _extraña_ _al conocer a aquel chico con la mirada_ _fría_ _. Mientras_ _más_ _lo_ _veía_ _,_ _más_ _curiosidad_ _sentía_ _hacia_ _él_ _._

 _Después_ _de la escuela,_ _decidí_ _regresar con los tres aprovechando en darle las gracias a aquel chico misterioso que_ _salvó_ _mi vida._

KYOU: Es un poco extraño para darte las gracias, pero estoy agradecida por el momento. Olvide presentarme, soy Kyou Fujibayashi. Aunque te parezca desagradable, vamos a estudiar juntos este año. Solo espero que no me sigan dando tantos problemas. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

KUROU: Mi nombre carece de importancia para las chicas groseras como tú.

KYOU: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: Lo que acabas de oír. Es una lástima que una chica como tú pudiera ser tan maleducada.

KYOU: ¡Oye! Yo acabo de darte las gracias, eso no fue ninguna grosería.

KUROU: Pues no veo que estés agradecida con el tono de voz que tienes. Si vas a agradecer, hazlo de la forma correcta.

KYOU: ¿Quéeee?

KUROU: ¿Lo ves?

KYOU: ¡Humph! Gra… cias…

KUROU: ¿Eh? No escuché.

KYOU: ¡Dije que "Gracias"!

KUROU: Bien, así está mejor. Si no aprendes a controlar tus impulsos, no llegaras a gustarle a nadie. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurou Sakagami. Tú eres Kyou, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¿Kurou Sakagami? ¿No eres el chico que una vez formo parte del club de beisbol?

KUROU: Te equivocas. Esa persona… ya no existe.

KYOU: Disculpa, no quería molestarte.

KUROU: Da igual.

TOMOYA: Por cierto, en el otro salón nombraron también a otra Fujibayashi de delegada en la clase que está cerca del nuestro.

KUROU: ¿Otra Fujibayashi?

KYOU: Esa es mi hermana melliza. Esto les parecerá un poco confuso, así que mejor llámenme Kyou.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿en qué piensas?

SUNOHARA: Es que con una me parece más que suficiente, si hay dos no podría imaginármelo.

KYOU: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡No quise decir nada!

KYOU: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Se cuidan.

SUNOHARA: Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a conocer a una chica tan extraña, ¿no?

TOMOYA: Seguramente ella estará pensando lo mismo.

SUNOHARA: Sí, sobre todo de ti, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Yo?

SUNOHARA: Sí, es increíble ver que seas capaz de controlar su mal carácter. Eso sí que se ve raro en ti. Quizás ella sea de tu tipo.

KUROU: No digas tonterías. Además ella jamás se interesaría en alguien como yo.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

TOMOYA: Vayamos a matar el tiempo en la estación. De todas maneras no tenemos mucho que hacer.

SUNOHARA: Supongo.

KUROU: Lo siento chicos, pero no podré acompañarlos hoy.

TOMOYA: ¿Exámenes otra vez? Pero si apenas comienza el semestre.

KUROU: No, no es eso. Es algo que debo preparar para la ceremonia de apertura. ¡Nos vemos!

SUNOHARA: ¿La ceremonia?

TOMOYA: Sí, recuerda que los de primer año tendrán su ceremonia de apertura.

SUNOHARA: Aún así, no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con Kurou.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, el profesor estaba dando indicaciones a todos acerca de la ceremonia de apertura que_ _tendría_ _lugar el_ _día_ _de_ _mañana_ _. Anunciaba las indicaciones y las posiciones para los alumnos de segundo y tercer_ _año_ _para recibir a los nuevos ingresantes. Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, al_ _mediodía_ _, fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y vi algo que me_ _llamó_ _mucho la_ _atención_ _._ _Encontré_ _a Kurou, el chico que acababa de conocer tomando una_ _pequeña_ _siesta en el_ _jardín_ _. Eso_ _empezó_ _a irritarme un poco por lo que fui a verlo_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Este chico de nuevo! ¡Despierta Sakagami! ¡El quinto periodo ya está comenzando! Maldición… ¡No despierta!

 _Sin embargo, Kurou_ _empezó_ _a murmurar algo mientras_ _dormía…_

KUROU: Madre… no… ¿Por qué?... zzzzzz….

 _De pronto, algo que me_ _causó_ _sorpresa fue que empezaron a brotar una_ _pequeña_ _lágrima_ _de sus ojos como si estuviera_ _soña_ _ndo algo desagradable_ _…_

KYOU: Vaya… veo que tiene su lado tierno para ser un chico de carácter frío… me pregunto si tendrá novia…

 _Estuve observando la mirada de Kurou cada vez_ _más_ _de cerca como si de alguna manera me estuviera hechizando y justo cuando_ _decidí_ _acercarme_ _más_ _a_ _él_ _, alguien desagradable_ _empezó_ _a interferir_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¡Kurou! ¡Cuidadooooooooo!

KYOU: ¡Sunohara! ¿Qué haces aquí?

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso es lo que precisamente quiero saber! No me digas que pensabas estrangular a mi amigo Kurou mientras estaba dormido… ¿O quizás pensabas en ir más allá en lo que es una relación entre un chico con una chica?

KYOU: ¡Por supuesto que no!

SUNOHARA: ¡Sí, claro! Eso dicen todas. Pues déjame decirte que mi amigo ha rechazado a varias chicas que se le declaran.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

SUNOHARA: No sé, eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él. Además nosotros somos como el llanero solitario que siempre cabalgamos hacia el horizonte gritando ¡Hihooooooo! Así que ni pienses que tendrás algo con él.

KYOU: Vaya, ¡eso si fue astuto para ser un idiota! Dime, ¿perderás tu memoria si te golpeo con todas mis fuerzas?

SUNOHARA: ¿De qué demonios me hablas?

 _En ese momento Kurou despierta por el_ _escándalo_ _ocurrido_ _…_

KUROU: Maldita sea, ¿a qué viene tanto ruido?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah, Kurou! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ¡Estabas en serios aprietos! Un poco más y con ella estarías por terminar en una relación…

 _Antes que pudiera terminar toda la estupidez que Sunohara le iba a decir, lo golpee_ _rápidamente_ _mandándolo_ _a volar por los cielos cayendo violentamente al piso_ _…_

KYOU: Memoria borrada.

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

KUROU: Hablando de violencia…

 _A la hora de salida, me_ _encontré_ _con mi hermana mayor quien me_ _pidió_ _que me fuera a casa primero ya que ella_ _tenía_ _cosas que hacer en la escuela y en ese momento, unas voces me llamaban a lo lejos, era mi amiga que_ _conocí_ _el_ _año_ _anterior,_ _acompañada_ _de su_ _compañera_ _de_ _salón…_

AMAKAWA: ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¡Ah, Amakawa!

AMAKAWA: ¡Finalmente te alcanzamos! ¿Hoy también estas sola, Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Sí, es que mi hermana tiene cosas que hacer por lo que me regreso sola.

AMAKAWA: Mira, conocí a esta chica en mi nueva clase. Justamente quedamos en ir a ver y comprar ropa, ¿qué dices si nos acompañas?

RYOU: ¿Yo?

AMAKAWA: ¿Lo ves? Fujibayashi es una chica interesante.

SHINO: Tienes razón.

AMAKAWA: Entonces, vamos juntas Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Pero no puedo hacerles perder el tiempo.

AMAKAWA: Hoy en día, nadie se preocupa por este tipo de cosas. Además, tu hermana no está contigo el día de hoy así que pasémoslo bien juntas, ¿vale?

 _Entonces, mi amiga Amakawa me_ _convenció_ _para ir a una tienda de ropa que_ _abrió_ _justamente estos_ _días_ _trayendo ropa de temporada a precios_ _módicos_ _y ambas me hicieron probar uno de los vestidos._

AMAKAWA: ¡Ah! ¡Ese es muy bonito!

SHINO: Realmente te queda muy bien, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: ¡Chicas, esto es demasiado! Si un maestro nos encuentra aquí, se enojara mucho con nosotras y… esto… pues…

AMAKAWA: Entonces date prisa y prueba este de una sola pieza.

RYOU: Pero solo una más, ¿vale?

AMAKAWA: Sí.

 _Mientras tanto, Amakawa le susurra algo gracioso al_ _oído_ _de su amiga en el momento en que yo me_ _seguía_ _cambiando en el vestidor_ _…_

AMAKAWA: ¡Oh no! ¡Fujibayashi! Ha venido de patrulla uno de los profesores.

RYOU: ¿Qué?

AMAKAWA: ¡Nosotras nos vamos a correr, te dejamos el resto a ti!

RYOU: ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡No me dejen sola! Esto… bueno… si le digo, hola… ¡Ayyyy! ¡Uuuuuu!

 _Asustada por encontrarme con el profesor me vesti_ _rápidamente_ _mi uniforme para salir y disculparme con el profesor pero_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Lo siento, profesor! ¿Eh?

AMAKAWA & SHINO: ¡Jejejeje!

AMAKAWA: Descuida, solo era una bromita.

SHINO: ¡Jejeje!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, mientras caminamos de regreso a casa_ _…_

AMAKAWA: Siento mucho haberte mentido, es que como eres muy interesante no nos resistimos en gastarte esa pequeña broma.

RYOU: No importa, aunque me emociono un poco.

AMAKAWA: ¡Qué lástima! Tú eres tan divertida pero nadie te presta atención. Sería genial si pudieras hacer algunos amigos en clase como nosotras, ¿no crees?

RYOU: Sí.

AMAKAWA: Nos vemos más tarde.

SHINO: Cuídate mucho, Fujibayashi.

 _Esa noche, mientras_ _estábamos_ _juntas en mi cuarto, le_ _conté_ _a mi hermana lo sucedido esta tarde_ _…_

RYOU: Sí, fue divertido en el viaje de regreso con Amakawa y su amiga pero…

KYOU: ¿Sigues sola en tu clase como siempre?

RYOU: Sí.

KYOU: Hay una cantidad de chicos en tu clase, por lo menos debería haber alguno que se interesara en ti, ¿verdad? Tal vez debas por su mejor amigo en los pasillos, o por alguien a quien sola no puedas reemplazar, ¿no?

Sin embargo, si no haces nada, serás una compañera extraña para siempre.

RYOU: ¿Cómo debo actuar, entonces?

KYOU: No sé, tal vez deberías intentar con alguna afición que tengas.

RYOU: ¿Afición?

KYOU: ¡Eso, eso! ¿Por qué no intentas con tu adivinanza de fortuna? Ya que tienes confianza en eso.

RYOU: Podría resultar.

KYOU: ¿Por qué no practicas un poco conmigo?

RYOU: De acuerdo, déjame ver.

 _Siguiendo los consejos de mi hermana,_ _empecé_ _a sacar mi baraja de naipes y puse todas mis cartas en filas boca abajo y_ _empecé_ _a sacar una por una al azar_ _…_

RYOU: Mmmm… tenemos el 6 de espadas y el 8 de corazones. Luego, la reina de espadas y finalmente el nueve de espadas. Poner los 6 y el 9 crean una figura de 8 por lo que quiere decir…

KYOU: Todas tus adivinanzas del futuro son siempre autodidácticas, ¿no?

RYOU: Hermana, ¿será que alguien se te va a confesar mañana?

KYOU: ¿Confesar… a mí?

RYOU: Sí, parece que algún chico guapo le gustas.

KYOU: Lo dudo. No creo que eso llegue a pasar.

 _Mientras tanto, Sunohara y su pandilla_ _están_ _reunidos en su_ _habitación_ _, mientras este se pone a escribir algo en un trozo de papel_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Creo que tenemos que mostrar algo horrible aquí.

TOMOYA: ¿Otra vez estás buscando una pelea?

KUROU: Déjalo, seguramente es otra de sus tonterías.

SUNOHARA: ¡Se equivocan! ¡Esto es algo mucho más inteligente!

KUROU: Déjame ver: "Mi querida Kyou Fujibayashi: recientemente me he enamorado de ti y me gustaría confesar mi amor, así que por favor te espero en la Sala de Referencias en el antiguo edificio de la escuela. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora".

SUNOHARA: Mañana pondremos esto en su casillero de calzado y entonces vamos a observar con gran diversión, la reacción de ella. ¿Qué opinan?

KUROU: Que tienes una letra espantosa.

SUNOHARA: ¡Cállate! Siempre quieres frustrar mis grandes ideas.

KUROU: Al menos intenta escribir con una letra decente.

SUNOHARA: ¿Quieres dejar de hablar sobre mi escritura por un rato? Estamos hablando sobre mi idea.

TOMOYA: Con una carta de amor tan asquerosa, pues dudo mucho aunque…

SUNOHARA: No hay manera de que Kyou Fujibayashi pueda recuperarse de la conmoción. ¡Y vamos a disfrutar de esta humillación por el resto del año! ¿No creen?

TOMOYA: Definitivamente esto me parece bastante horrible, mire por donde lo mire.

SUNOHARA: ¡Efectivamente! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estoy ansioso de que sea mañana!

KUROU: Tú sí que tienes una vida maravillosa de estudiante. (Por no decir delincuente juvenil.)

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, empieza el_ _día_ _de la Ceremonia de Apertura para los estudiantes de Primer_ _Año_ _. En ese momento, estaba reunida con mi hermana en los casilleros_ _…_

RYOU: Bueno, tengo el turno del día de hoy, así que me voy primera.

KYOU: De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde entonces.

 _Kyou, revisa su casillero y encuentra una nota encima de sus zapatos_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Eh? "Mi querida Kyou Fujibayashi…" ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¿La fortuna de Ryou que me dijo ayer se hizo realidad? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

 _Escondidos_ _detrás_ _de los casilleros,_ _están_ _Kurou Sakagami, Tomoya Okazaki y Youhei Sunohara espiando a Kyou_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Ella es tan inquieta y muy linda, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Definitivamente estoy seguro que esto va a salir mal.

KUROU: Yo me retiro.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye! ¿No vienes a ver con nosotros?

KUROU: Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, nos vemos si es que sobreviven.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ese tipo! Siempre se pierde de toda la diversión.

TOMOYA: Por eso es que siempre se salva de los castigos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

TOMOYA: Nada importante.

 _Esa_ _mañana_ _, todos nos reunimos en el gimnasio empezando con la ceremonia de apertura y para sorpresa el discurso de este_ _año_ _, le toca a_ _…_

PROFESOR: A continuación, el discurso dirigido hacia los alumnos nuevos por uno de los mejores estudiantes que cursa el Segundo Año, Kurou Sakagami.

CHICA DE PRIMER AÑO #1: ¡Oh miren! Ese chico, ¿no les parece genial?

CHICA DE PRIMER AÑO #2: Tiene toda la pinta de ser un chico inteligente con esa mirada tan seria.

CHICA DE PRIMER AÑO #3: Escuche que se convirtió en uno de los mejores alumnos en toda la nación tras aprobar entre los 10 primeros el examen nacional.

KUROU: (Chispas, solo acepte para que el profesor no me siga echando la bronca con mis faltas.) A nuestros nuevos estudiantes, no me dejare llevar con discursos largos y aburridos. Sin embargo, solo pienso decirles que por favor asegúrense de disfrutar de una saludable vida escolar para los próximos tres años. Mi nombre es Kurou Sakagami, de la clase 2-E. Hoy, por nosotros, los estudiantes de primero, a pesar de las dificultades que puedan sobrellevar recuerden siempre que…

KYOU: ¡Increible! Ese chico a pesar de ser un rebelde puede hacer bien un discurso pero, ¿Quién sería el que me escribió esa carta? Dudo mucho que un chico como él tenga esa clase de agallas pero… quizá no estaría mal del todo…

 _Intrigada por conocer al misterioso chico, me fui en_ _dirección_ _hacia el antiguo edificio sin sospechar que estaba siendo vigilada_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué hago? ¡Realmente es como si estuviera esperando algo como esto!

 _Al llegar a la sala de referencias, no_ _encontré_ _a nadie e inquietamente entre a investigar y en la pizarra_ _había_ _un mensaje que_ _decía_ _:_ _"Perdón_ _por las molestias, pero ven por favor a la azotea_ _"_ _._ _Después_ _, me fui en_ _dirección_ _hacia la azotea del edificio y_ _encontré_ _otro mensaje que_ _decía_ _:_ _"_ _Lo siento, pero en_ _realidad_ _,_ _reunámonos_ _en el gimnasio_ _"_ _._

KYOU: Pero, ¿qué pasa con esto? ¡Maldición!

TOMOYA: Sunohara, creo que deberías detener ya esto.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué? Esto es tan divertido. No se ven cosas como estas todos los días.

 _Sunohara y Tomoya_ _continúan_ _siguiendo de cerca a Kyou_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Increíble! Ella aún no ha notado que se trata de una broma.

TOMOYA: Detén esto ya, nos meteremos en problemas.

SUNOHARA: Pero si acabamos de empezar. ¡Deja que vaya adelante, hacia adelante! ¡Jajaja!

 _Después_ _, Sunohara y Tomoya estaban en un aula_ _vacía_ _del antiguo edificio cuando_ _…_

TOMOYA: Que este sea realmente el último, ¿de acuerdo?

SUNOHARA: Lo sé, lo sé. Esto… "Realmente me disculpo por lo que pasó, pero esta vez…" Mmmm… ¿Qué pondremos esta vez?

KYOU: ¿Qué tal si pones "Te esperare en el infierno"?

TOMOYA: ¿Infierno?

SUNOHARA: Ah, ¡buena idea! ¡Eso la dejará con un sabor horrible, aunque suena…! Pero espera, tú no dijiste eso, ¿verdad Okazaki?

TOMOYA: No.

 _Al voltear, los dos observan a Kyou que estaba escondida por_ _detrás_ _totalmente enfurecida_ _…_

KYOU: Me alegra que estén satisfechos con eso. ¡PORQUE ALLÍ SERÁ DONDE LOS VOY A MANDAR A USTEDES DOS!

SUNOHARA: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!

 _Algunas horas_ _después_ _, Sunohara y Tomoya_ _están_ _en el patio preparando algo mientras se recuperan de la tremenda golpiza que les dio Kyou Fujibayashi_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Realmente pensé que iríamos al infierno.

KUROU: ¡Jajajajaja!

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de burlarte de nuestra desgracia! ¡Maldito traidor!

KUROU: ¿Traidor? ¿Y eso a qué viene?

SUNOHARA: ¡No te hagas! Sé perfectamente que la única manera en que Kyou supiera de antemano nuestro plan es que alguien se lo dijera y Okazaki te vio justo hablando con ella en el pasillo.

KUROU: Yo solo le dije que tuviera cuidado de las bromas que hacen a los chicos nuevos en estas fechas…

SUNOHARA: ¡Déjate de excusas! Tu comentario hizo que revelaras a ella nuestro plan, ¡maldita sea!

TOMOYA: La culpa no es de Kurou, yo te dije que era demasiado peligroso.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bah! ¡Olvídenlo!

KUROU: Espero que eso te sirva de lección para no jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Mejor cállate!

TOMOYA: Pero, ¿explícame por qué todavía estamos haciendo algo como esto?

SUNOHARA: ¡Estamos descargando nuestra tensión en los nuevos estudiantes!

KUROU: No entiendo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tú lárgate! ¡No quiero que arruines nuestra diversión esta vez!

KUROU: Descuida, prometo no decir nada mientras que sea una diversión sana.

SUNOHARA: ¡Está bien! Armamos este gigantesco globo de papel y cuando alguien tire de la cuerda… ¡Bum! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: Bueno, tratándose de una celebración no le veo mal en ello.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué podríamos escribir? ¿Qué tal? "¡Por antemano, el trío dinámico Sunohara, Sakagami & Okazaki!" Los delincuentes solemos usar frases como esta, ¿no creen?

TOMOYA: Hay demasiadas cosas estúpidas sobre eso, así que no lo hagas por ahora.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y qué tal? "¡El gran combo, Okazaki, Sunohara & Sakagami!"

TOMOYA: Parecemos cantantes ambulantes, ¡mejor olvídalo!

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué tal esto? "¡Sakagami, Sunohara & Okazaki, los planchadores extremos Europeos, por antemano los hermanos de Hikarizaka!

KUROU: A ti solo se te ocurren ideas ridículas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Suficiente! Si te crees tan listo, escribe algo tú.

KUROU: ¿Yo?

SUNOHARA: Sí, al menos colabora en algo.

KUROU: Mmmm… veamos, en cuanto se abra esta cosa, algún objeto caerá, ¿verdad?

SUNOHARA: Sí, vamos a mostrarles que no es tan fácil estar en el instituto.

KUROU: Mmmm… tienes un buen punto, entonces en ese caso… escribiré esto.

 _Kurou usando el_ _plumón_ _con tinta escribe una frase corta en Kanji..._

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué escribiste?

KUROU: Algo que se me ocurrió. Bueno, tengo que irme.

SUNOHARA: ¿No vienes a ver nuestro trabajo? Será divertido.

KUROU: Me encantaría pero justamente hoy han traído unos libros nuevos bastante interesantes en la biblioteca y voy a ir a por ellos antes de que los otros me ganen. ¡Nos vemos después! Te traeré una novela muy interesante para ti, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Cuento contigo.

SUNOHARA: Ese tipo si que es bastante raro, ¿no crees?

TOMOYA: Sí.

 _Aquella tarde, a la hora de salida, todos los estudiantes empiezan a salir temprano salvo los que tienen_ _reuniones_ _con sus clubes u otras actividades. Okazaki y Sunohara esperan impacientes escondidos a ver si hay_ _algún_ _incauto que cae en el_ _engaño_ _._

CHICA #1: ¿Qué es eso?

CHICA #2: Parece muy sospechoso.

CHICO #1: ¿Quieres tirar de ella?

CHICO #2: ¡Ni de broma! No quisiera caer en una trampa como esa.

SUNOHARA: Nadie parece estar interesado en tirar de la cuerda.

TOMOYA: Solo un idiota sería capaz de tirar de esa cuerda.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldición! ¡Eso significa que son más inteligentes que yo!

TOMOYA: Yo diría que el más tonto.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye! ¡Mira eso!

 _En ese momento, una chica de cabello corto con un_ _listón_ _blanco en una parte de su pelo y del mismo color que Kyou estaba parada enfrente de la cuerda y el globo que_ _Sunohara_ _y_ _compañía_ _habían_ _preparado_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Es de primer año?

SUNOHARA: Su insignia es la misma que la nuestra, por lo que ella también es de segundo año.

TOMOYA: ¡No puede ser! ¿Lo va a hacer?

SUNOHARA: ¡Oooooooooh!

 _La chica lee la nota en la cual pide que tire de la cuerda y ella lo hace ocasionando que el globo que hay arriba de ella se abra y en ello caen muchas serpentinas y papeles_ _pequeños_ _de colores pero_ _además_ _también_ _una tina de aluminio que cae justo encima de su cabeza provocando que ella pierda la conciencia_ _…_

CHICO #1: ¡Oh no! Ella está inconsciente.

 _De pronto, todos los estudiantes que pasaban por_ _allí_ _, corrieron hacia ella viendo que_ _está_ _inconsciente_ _…_

CHICA: ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

KUROU: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

CHICA: ¡Senpai! ¡Ha sufrido un accidente! ¡Necesita ayuda!

KUROU: (¡Chispas! Ahora recuerdo… esos dos. Ya sabía que algo malo pasaría.) ¡Yo me encargare! Así que apártense. Voy a llevarla a la enfermería.

CHICO: Pero, ¿no necesitas ayuda?

KUROU: Descuida, la enfermería está cerca puedo con ella, no pesa mucho.

SUNOHARA: Oye Okazaki, me pregunto cual de ellos dos es más tonto ¿La tonta o el tonto que la ayuda?

TOMOYA: Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el más idiota.

 _R_ _ato d_ _espués_ _en la_ _enfermería…_

CHICA: Me pregunto si se pondrá bien…

KUROU: ¿Es tu compañera?

CHICA: Sí, es la delegada de mi clase.

KUROU: Entonces te la encargo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

CHICA: ¡Espera! Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

 _El misterioso chico se retira_ _rápidamente_ _sin responderle a la chica estudiante que se encuentra en la_ _enfermería_ _._ _Una hora_ _después_ _, Ryou Fujibayashi, quien_ _había_ _sido victima de aquella broma despierta_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Oh!

CHICA: ¿Estás bien, Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Sí, aunque mi cabeza me duele un poco. ¡Ay!

CHICA: Dijeron que alguien estaba jalando una broma. Aunque algunos que estaban cerca, se reían como una manada de hienas. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

RYOU: No, no te preocupes en absoluto.

CHICA: He querido hablar antes contigo, Fujibayashi. He escuchado de Amakawa que eres una persona maravillosa.

RYOU: ¿De Amakawa?

CHICA: Me alegro de que nos las arreglemos para tener esta oportunidad. Si a ti no te importa, ¿podemos ser amigas de ahora en adelante?

RYOU: Claro, pero… yo…

 _En ese momento, me puse a observar la pancarta que estaba dentro del globo y tras ver el mensaje que_ _había_ _en el_ _sentí_ _como algo que me daba fuerza e_ _inspiración_ _para seguir adelante_ _…_

RYOU: Esto… ¡Es un placer conocerte!

CHICA: El placer es todo mío.

 _Ambas empezamos a reir mucho, y al final me puse contenta porque pude finalmente tener la confianza que necesitaba para hacer amigos gracias a esas palabras_ _…_

CHICA: Por cierto, ese chico estuvo genial.

RYOU: ¿Un chico?

CHICA: Sí, se ofreció el solo para llevarte hasta la enfermería. Es bastante fuerte pero tiene una mirada fría. Lástima que no pude saber su nombre.

RYOU: Ya veo…

 _Esa noche, mi hermana y yo estuvimos hablando juntas de las cosas emocionantes y_ _extrañas_ _que tuvimos durante el_ _día…_

KYOU: Hacer de profesora de jardín, ¿no es realmente agotador?

RYOU: ¿Ocurrió algo?

KYOU: Hay algunos idiotas de mi clase haciendo algunas bromas. Ellos son un dolor cada día.

RYOU: Pero no parece que los odies, hermana.

KYOU: Bueno, ¿quizás no? Oye, tus pechos se han vuelto más grandes.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja!

RYOU: ¡Joooo! ¡Hermana!

KYOU: Oye, pero ese chichón en la cabeza…

RYOU: Ah… pues verás…

KYOU: No me digas que… ahora recuerdo que escuche rumores acerca de que alguien fue víctima de… ¡Ryou! ¡Dime la verdad!

RYOU: Pues fue un desafortunado accidente.

KYOU: ¡Seguramente fue broma de esos idiotas! ¡En cuanto los agarre mañana…!

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Hermana! ¡No es necesario! Además algo bueno me pasó hoy.

KYOU: ¿Qué cosa?

RYOU: Pude hacer una nueva amiga en mi salón gracias a ese accidente.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Estaba segura de que lo conseguirías!

RYOU: Es la primera vez que hablamos pero fue un poco sorprendente además ella es realmente amable y divertida.

KYOU: ¿No es genial?

RYOU: Sí, pero fue gracias a esta pancarta.

KYOU: ¿Ese papel estaba dentro de esa cosa?

RYOU: Sí, pienso guardarla para conmemorar lo que pasó hoy. Gracias a esto, pude tener el suficiente valor para hablar con alguien.

¡Muchas gracias, misteriosa persona!

 _ **Volviendo al presente, Ryou termina de contar la historia junto a su hermana de aquel suceso a comienzos del segundo**_ _ **año**_ _ **de instituto**_ _ **…**_

KYOU: "Nunca te rindas, si quieres alcanzar lo que realmente deseas." Eso es lo que está escrito, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí, gracias a ello me dio inspiración para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, nunca pude llegar a conocer a esa persona que escribió aquella hermosa frase.

KYOU: Entonces… admiras mucho a esa persona, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí, me habría gustado poder darle las gracias por esas palabras.

KYOU: Ryou, ¿me prestas un ratito esa pancarta?

RYOU: Sí, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?

 _Kyou se pone a examinar la pancarta donde_ _está_ _escrita esa frase y_ _después_ _comienza a_ _sonreír_ _de manera_ _extraña…_

KYOU: Ryou… ¡Jejeje!

RYOU: Dime.

KYOU: ¿Estás interesada en conocer a la persona que escribió esto?

RYOU: Sí, ¿por qué?

KYOU: Ven conmigo un momento.

 _En ello, Kyou lleva a su hermana y la pancarta hacia el estudio donde el Doctor Oscuro_ _está_ _terminando de hacer una ficha en su computadora_ _…_

KUROU: Adelante.

KYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Otra vez tú? Espero que sea importante.

KYOU: Tienes tiempo libre, ¿cierto?

KUROU: Sí, acabo de terminar esta ficha y…

KYOU: ¿Puedo hacerte una consulta?

KUROU: Dime…

 _Kyou le muestra la vieja pancarta que trae consigo_ _…_

KYOU: ¿De casualidad es tuya esta escritura?

KUROU: Mmmm… déjame ver… sí, efectivamente no cabe duda. Pero… no recuerdo cuando fue que escribí…

KYOU: ¡Jajajajajaja! Ya veo… el primer amor de Ryou… entonces si fue un amor predestinado después de todo.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Ustedes dos tienen muuuucho de que conversar, ¡Jajaja! ¡Nos vemos!

KUROU: Se ha vuelto completamente loca.

 _Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en esta vida, hechos sin explicar, apariciones misteriosas y_ _también…_ _encuentros predestinados_ _…_

 _Estoy segura de que al igual que hoy_ _también_ _ocurrirán_ _muchas cosas maravillosas y sorprendentes en adelante, mientras que estoy al lado de la persona_ _más_ _importante para_ _mí…_

 **FIN**

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 _Existen muchas clases de recuerdos. Entre ellos pueden ser alegres, tristes,_ _nostálgicos_ _pero_ _también_ _existen aquellos que se quedan grabados en tu memoria para siempre, y que gracias a esa clase de recuerdos te hacen tener en cuenta la persona en que llegas a convertirte gracias a esos momentos._

 _Hay cosas que no se pueden alcanzar, sin importar cuanto alargues las manos. Cosas que si las dejas pasar sin tomar en cuenta,_ _desaparecerán_ _para siempre. Sin embargo, esas son las cosas que siempre buscamos y que un_ _día_ _terminamos perdiendo. Esta es la historia de una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _que_ _cambió_ _la vida de un hombre solitario cuyas vidas y recuerdos_ _trágicos_ _se cruzan en un_ _día_ _de verano._

 _ **Clannad:**_ _ **Sueño**_ _ **s de Verano**_ No se pierdan la próxima historia de Clannad con nuevos personajes y una singular historia.


End file.
